


lucky #3

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku and Lelouch make due with sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky #3

Punishment.   
  
It was punishment for Rolo to be pressed face down, his superior's hard cock pressed against a soft, red cheek. The assassin's fake, worshiped brother was behind him, gripping and bruising his hips, soft flesh dug into. He curled his fingers around bed sheets and propped himself up a bit, looking to meet green eyes with his own violet ones, steel and rigid in his stubborn attitude. Suzaku wasn’t having it. He grabbed Rolo's head again, yanking on chestnut hair until the boy's lips were pressed against the head of his cock.   
  
"Go on, Rolo," Lelouch cooed, spreading the boy's ass cheeks apart, thumbs pressing at his hole, "don’t be stubborn."  
  
Almost pitifully, he nodded his head and parted his lips. Of course. This was punishment, after all. He couldn't go against his brother's words even if he wanted to. It was pounded into him to obey every command spoken by the other, to not step out of line. Shutting his eyes, he sucked on the tip lightly, brushing his tongue over it. It didn't take long until he set to work, sliding inches of Kururugi's dick down his throat, sucking with the purpose of milking him dry. His ass was smacked and he shook a little.  
  
"Look at him," his brother scoffed. Rolo glanced up. He seethed inwardly as he met Suzaku's malicious smirk, feeling a strong hand run through his hair. He didn’t look away, focusing on getting him off. Up, down, up, down. He started bobbing his head, moaning dully as Lelouch’s hands worked at turning him on. Rolo’s eyebrows furrowed, eyes no longer holding the look of killer intent as he kept his gaze locked on the man before him.   
  
"You’ve learned well," Kururugi murmured, brushing his fingers through Rolo’s hair. He shot Lelouch a glance, fleeting and hidden with some sort of indecipherable meaning that made the boy a little jealous. The other brunet was soon back to looking down and his palm came down heavier, forcing him to swallow down his entire cock, lips pressed against the base of his cock, brushing against skin. Rolo made a choking noise, trying to pull away. Suzaku let him, Lelouch chuckling quietly as he rubbed the back of his thighs.  
  
"We didn’t train you to choke, Rolo," Lelouch stated, voice laced with amusement. His little brother glanced over to him and he dug his nails into his soft, unmarked skin. Moving, Lelouch grabbed a bottle of lubricant, squeezing some of it out. He circled the boy’s entrance before thrusting in a finger, getting him to shout out. He was in for a rough night. "Get back to work."  
  
Breathing through his nose, he tried adjusting, sucking hard as Lelouch curled the finger inside of him. Pulling back, Rolo brushed his tongue over the tip, sliding down the length of his cock. Suzaku groaned lightly, tugging on his hair. Looking down at him, his bare neck reminded him of what he had fetched earlier that day. Before Rolo could swallow his cock down again, he stopped him, backing away and reaching to dig for the bag he put in a drawer. Lelouch kept stretching him out, Rolo glad he could bask in the attention for a moment, finally allowing himself to be turned on by the depravity.  
  
He glanced over at him, meeting his gaze. Pushing back, Rolo quietly asked for a second finger. Smirking, Lelouch teased his entrance, but didn’t push in like Rolo asked for. He jammed the finger that had been inside back in, eliciting a sharp moan.   
  
Suzaku let out a short chuckle as he got what he searched for, lifting Rolo up by the chin. Seeing him turned on made his dick to twitch, those pouty lips parted and his eyes half-lidded. Lelouch had that magical ability to turn the stubborn boy into a full-on slut, even when he didn’t want to be. It was an acquired skill, he supposed.  
  
"I bought you something," he murmured, catching Rolo’s attention. His gaze was actually focused on him rather than half-focused, Lelouch stopping his movements and pulling the finger out briefly. His hands caressed Rolo’s body and he gave a glance at the bag.  _Aha. So he went out and did it._  
  
Quickly, to not delay him from fucking Rolo’s face any further, he took out a pink collar, a heart tag attached to it. The boy scrunched his face up a little, but couldn’t exactly tell him to not put it on — he knew Lelouch was watching, after all. It fit his slim throat well; not too tight, not too loose. Engraved on it were Suzaku and Lelouch’s names, among other things.   
  
"You’re not to ever take it off," Lelouch ordered, pushing in two fingers to make his point. Rolo cried out a little, not expecting it but definitely loving it, his body pushed forward. He used Suzaku for support, a small, fleeting feeling of humiliation passing through him. It was made note that he was their property, nothing else. His status was stripped from him the second Suzaku put an animal’s collar on the boy’s neck. After a brief moment, he put his lips against the cock once more, taking him all the way down his throat and moving quickly to get him off. Lelouch curved his fingers more as a reward, stretching him out.  
  
He wasn’t moving fast enough for Suzaku. He kept his patience until he couldn’t any longer. There was a need for control, to break him in more. This wasn’t the first time they used him up like this, and by the purchase of his collar, it wasn’t the last time. Not holding back, he grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his hips up, Rolo struggling not to choke or gag again.   
  
There wasn’t any time given to him as he started pushing and pulling the boy to slide over his cock, Lelouch thrusting his fingers in and out faster to keep up. Rolo moaned around Suzaku, looking up to him as he was forced to take in his cock and then forced back. He sucked hard, alternating between doing that and teasing him, loving the way it hit the back of his throat, combined with how Lelouch shoved his fingers in at the right angle. It was getting to be too much, Rolo tensing tight around his fingers. Lelouch slowed down and pulled them away, Suzaku not stopping his hips as he fully fucked his throat, groaning hard.   
  
"Your throat’s so  _hot,_ " he growled, using more vigor. Lelouch chuckled, looking at the boy’s reactions as he rubbed the head of his own cock against his entrance.   
  
"I think he likes it more than he wants to admit. Isn’t that right?" the other Britannian asked, teasing as he pressed inside just a tad before pulling away. Unlike Suzaku, and even Rolo, he had more self-control. While he wanted to fuck Rolo senseless, he would do it on his own terms, rather than to fulfill the slut’s wishes. An affirmative moan came in response, Suzaku not slowing his hips down. The vibrations only spurred him on forward, and while Lelouch started pushing inside, Rolo’s body gave out. He gave a short cry against him as his lips rested against the base of Kururugi’s dick, his asshole tightening around Lelouch’s as he came.   
  
Lelouch paused, Suzaku did not. No chance in hell. He was gonna come soon, so why slow down just because the bitch already came? That just made things more enjoyable. There was a soft, amused chuckle from one of them. They knew he wouldn’t last. A slut’s body was honest. He could be stubborn as long as he wanted to, but both of them knew they’d make him come over and over again until he was spent, and even then they’d fuck him. It ended when they said it ended — or, well, after Lelouch’s stamina told him it was over and Suzaku was finally spent.  _That_  could take a while.  
  
His first orgasm was coming quick. A few more thrusts upward and he came, shooting his load deep into Rolo’s mouth. As he moaned, Lelouch took the opportunity to ram himself inside of his body, getting another hard moan from him. He stayed there, Suzaku thrusting his hips before slowly pulling back, breathing out and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Drink up," he breathed. Rolo swallowed hard, breathing out heavily as Lelouch kept still inside of him, his cock twitching but his hips not moving. It was torturous. He had to swallow every salty drop of what Suzaku gave him, tugged to clean up the mess of his cock on top of it. Like a good boy, he obeyed, running his tongue over him until there wasn’t a trace of cum left. What remained was working on Lelouch, whose hands ran over milky skin, the manipulator waiting patiently. Once Rolo looked over, he took charge.  
  
"Move your hips. Beg for it," Lelouch purred, leaning over him. Suzaku moved, giving Rolo room to lean down more into the mattress. It took nothing but a few words for him to actually get started, Rolo lifting himself up to grip the headboard, pulling back and gasping. He moved his hips back quickly to press and keep Lelouch’s cock inside of him. A hard moan escaped him, Lelouch fighting off one himself as he leaned back. Lifting his hand up, he slapped one of Rolo’s cheeks, the boy shaking in instant pleasure. His unhealthy obsession came in handy when Lelouch wanted to control him properly. The boy’s useful, he can’t deny that. "I know you want it, Rolo. Prove it to me."  
  
"Y-Yes, Brother," he whispered, moving forward and then backward with much more work put into it. His vision blurred as everything felt so much better, his fingers curling and nails digging into wood as he did all the work to not tire his wonderful, dear brother out. Rolo moaned harder, already hard again even though he just came minutes prior. Suzaku glanced over after having dug around for a few things, licking paper as he finished rolling a blunt. Lighting it, he reclined in his seat, inhaling and exhaling as he relaxed. It amused him a bit too much to watch Rolo sink so low just to please the other. With proper training, he’ll make sure he didn’t just grovel for Lelouch, but for him, too.   
  
Rolo moaned out again, his grip on the headboard wavering. He moved himself faster, Lelouch actually giving a few short thrusts to make him want more of it. He reached back, spreading himself out so Lelouch can get a good look, wanting to please him more and to turn him on.   
  
"That’s it. Good, good..." A few words of encouragement made Rolo smile, rolling his hips and moving with more precision. Suzaku inhaled again, exhaling and getting up as the high started settling in. A fleeting glance to Lelouch and he motioned to Rolo, lifting his hand. Of course, Lelouch nodded. Why not make the most of it. Coming back over, Suzaku brought the blunt to Rolo’s lips.  
  
"Inhale and exhale," he advised, Rolo giving a glance before doing as he was told, halting his movements briefly. He coughed after exhaling shakily, Suzaku pulling away. Lelouch gave him a thrust after he settled down so he didn’t ask any questions. It was strange, but whatever. He had Lelouch to focus on. Suzaku resumed smoking, stretching out and rummaging for some snacks as he waited patiently.   
  
It didn’t take long. Having never had any drugs in his life, it worked amazingly quick on his. His movements eventually slowed down once more, things feeling off balance and moving slower. It dragged a hiss out of Lelouch as Rolo clenched up a bit, face flushed as his eyes slipped almost completely shut. He moaned gently, leaning back down into the bed.   
  
"Does it feel good?" Lelouch asked, Suzaku raising an eyebrow. He came around to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly started finishing off the blunt, leaning down to blow the smoke in his face. Rolo coughed again and raised his head slightly, humming in response.   
  
"Yea—h," Rolo dragged out, giggling just a bit as it tapered off into a moan. He arched, jolting when Lelouch finally took control. His stamina would give out, but he wanted to fuck him properly and see what sort of faces the boy would make. The first hard thrust got his eyes to open all the way, the second sending shivers down his spine. Once Lelouch set a rhythm, his mouth stayed open, tongue out a bit as his eyes rolled back. His tag jingled and he groaned out, the sound bouncing against the walls.   
  
"That good? C’mon, Rolo, I don’t think he hears you," Suzaku murmured, grinning and running his hand over the boy’s chest. Lelouch kissed at Rolo’s back and his shoulder, making his movements slow, steady. When he pulled away, Rolo moved with him, soon going back to moving properly, Lelouch panting a bit.   
  
"Yeah! It’s so good, it feels so good," Rolo shouted, biting on his lower lip before grinning. He clenched around him, moaning again as Lelouch twitched, gaze on his whorish, fake brother. He gave a lingering smack, the sound a crack in the room. It turned Rolo on more, his hips moving until he heard a hard groan, the other thrusting into him a bit before coming.   
  
" _Rolo_ ," he hissed, gripping onto him. He grinned a little as Rolo twitched and throbbed around him, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the sheets. Lelouch glanced down, running an index finger over his smaller cock, pulling away once he had some pre-cum on his index finger. Bringing it to Rolo’s lips, he caught his breath a bit and ordered him once more. "Lick it. Taste yourself."  
  
Suzaku, thoroughly amused, gave a pinch to one of his nipples, getting Rolo to whine. His mouth still hung open, eyes glossy and almost rolling back again. Focusing, he ran his tongue over Lelouch’s finger and tasted his own pre-cum, looking away as he breathed in and out. Lelouch slid out of his hole carefully, squeezing his ass and giving a glance at how his cum looked packed inside of his tight hole.   
  
He pulled away again, tugging on Rolo’s collar and showing him his orgasm and pre-cum that stained the sheets. Lelouch shoved him down as Suzaku sat back, watching with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Clean it up."  
  
Rolo glanced up, choking a little as the collar dug into his neck. He nodded weakly, licking up every spot of his cum, sucking on the fabric and meeting Lelouch’s eyes. The smirk he saw struck him at the core, his brother dehumanizing him and Rolo loving every second of it. Once he was done, he looked up to Lelouch with a dazed look, sitting up slowly. Suzaku came up from behind him, sliding his hands down his chest. He sat up on his knees, Rolo immediately leaning back against him and into the touch. The man’s hard dick pressed against soft flesh, the little pet breathing out a soft noise at how hot and hard it felt against him. He sat up a bit more, shifting a little and freezing up when he felt Lelouch grip his cock.   
  
"Brother—" Rolo gasped, whining out as he stroked him slowly. Suzaku pinched his nipples, tweaking them a bit as the boy pushed back against him. Dropping his head lower, he kissed at his throat, flicking his tongue over Rolo’s ear as he started rocking his hips toward Lelouch’s hand. He gave a squeeze to the boy’s cock and pulled away, watching his reaction of shock and dismay, chuckling. Needing some release, the boy glanced to Suzaku, putting his hands over his.   
  
Pulling away, Rolo moved to get comfortable on his back, legs spread open. He swallowed hard, looking from Lelouch to Suzaku, spreading himself out and inviting the other closer. Without so much as a pause, he crawled over to him, moved his hand away and brought him up to where he wanted. Lelouch, meanwhile, shifted Rolo so he could sit up, moving back onto the bed and letting the boy rest against his lap. The second the two had situated themselves, Suzaku rammed inside of Rolo, getting a shout out of him. Lelouch rubbed his hands over him soothingly, holding his hands with a gentle look on his face. Once calmed down, he grinned up, glancing briefly to the man fucking him.   
  
"Keep your eyes on me. I want to watch your reactions as they happen," Lelouch murmured, an immediate reaction gained. There was no way Rolo was going to look away then, though knowing Lelouch would be able to see what faces he made embarrassed him. He moaned lightly as Suzaku finally started moving, giggling just a bit. Suzaku hummed, moving slower than he had before. Rolling his hips, he hit every “good” spot deep inside of Rolo, making him moan harder, eyes shutting briefly. He hissed, arching back and gasping, lips parted and face flushed. The fleeting, changing expressions drove Lelouch wild. He wanted more. Suzaku licked his lips, giving another hard thrust.   
  
" _Harder._  Don’t go easy on me, Kururugi," he whispered, opening his eyes. Rolo didn’t look to him as he would have normally. His gaze was transfixed onto Lelouch, who felt himself become aroused rather quickly.  _Already? Pathetic._  Rolo shouldn’t have been able to make him be so weak like that. Whatever. A thumb glided over Rolo’s cute bottom lip and he moved, tilting the boy’s head back. Suzaku bucked hard, pounding away and loving ever continuous moan Rolo let out, the collar jingling more. At his position, Lelouch could see as Rolo’s eyes rolled back, his mouth open and so very inviting.  
  
A moment later and he was ramming himself down the assassin’s throat. He groaned, the hot, wet throat clenching around him, the boy almost choking. He didn’t stop, immediately giving him the face-fucking he would never forget. Lelouch didn’t sugarcoat anything. Wasn’t his style. He wanted Rolo to not be able to function without this sensation of him moving in and out, his whole mouth swallowing him down. Suzaku helped, lifting his body up a bit and fucking Rolo hard from his end, plowing into it. A couple of thrusts and the boy came, the tightness around his cock and the vibrations that Lelouch felt caused both of them to groan in unison. With Rolo’s body twitching, the older brother took the opportunity to ram himself further, as far as he could go. He breathed out heavily from working hard, and when he faltered, Rolo started sucking on him, hardly able to keep conscious.   
  
It all spurred Suzaku on. He wouldn’t last long, no, but that didn’t matter. He’d keep going. Lelouch would call it quits for a little bit and relax somewhere and he’d keep ramming his cock inside Rolo’s ass and then his mouth, making him drink it all. Just thinking about it got him to shoot a strip of cum inside, and soon he was groaning continuously, not even bothering to pull back far at all but just enough so he could thrust and fuck him fast and hard. Rolo’s moans were harsh, loud. His body was sensitive and he kept clenching up. The build up was getting too great, his mind was a bit lost with the high that was attached to it — he had built up enough resistance so it didn’t hinder him from plowing the boy beneath him. Harder, harder — and then he came deep inside, hands dug into his hips as Lelouch neared his own climax, hardly moving now as his cock twitched from the boy’s moans and sucking. He gave few thrusts, shooting his load down the boy’s throat and making sure he swallowed it all. He watched as some of it slipped down his mouth, but he scooped it up, pulling out and making sure it went onto his tongue.   
  
With Suzaku coming down from his climax, cum leaking down to the bed, he pulled out, breathing hard and wiping his forehead. Rolo laid there, breathless and completely desheveled. His facial expression rivaled any porn star’s, any whore’s. Panting, Lelouch moved to grab his cellphone. He couldn’t resist capturing it. His little brother, drooling and with cum all over his torso. Suzaku didn’t care to move.   
  
 _Click._  
  
Setting the phone away, he carefully climbed off the bed. A shower was due. Maybe he’d ask Suzaku to roll another. He needed to unwind, catch his breath, get some energy. Lelouch passed Suzaku, who held up his fist. A small bump with his own and he went on his way. Smirking, the man slid his hands over milky smooth thighs, crawling back over Rolo.  
  
"How many times do you think I can get you to come?"  
  


—

  
  
"The food here is great. Rolo is missing out," Suzaku mentioned, stuffing himself with macaroni and cheese, his fork lingering on potato salad. Lelouch sat back in his chair, musing over his slightly healthier choices. Hometown Buffet wasn’t the first place he’d pick, but they were starving. They had the munchies, Suzaku would say. All Lelouch knew was he needed something in his stomach. He started on a sandwich wrap.  
  
"I think he’s plenty full, thanks to you." Lelouch took a bite, slightly amused. He captured quite a few funny faces on his cellphone. Perfect material to use against the little dustcloth. That’d be later. For now, he had to work on a reward. He was a fine, upstanding brother, after all.  
  
While they ate and were merry, their little bitch slept peacefully, just as they had left him.


End file.
